


Unpleasant Dreams

by PattRose



Series: The Dreamer Series [3]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Dreams, Language, M/M, Sequel, Slash, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 16:10:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2658230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair has dreams about a woman coming between him and Jim.  They keep coming and Blair feels like it’s a major warning.  Who is this woman?  And why does she want Jim so badly?</p><p>Sequel to The Dreamer and Still Dreaming.  I'm almost done with the next sequel.  It's called Risky Dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unpleasant Dreams

Unpleasant Dreams  
By PattRose

Summary: Blair has dreams about a woman coming between him and Jim. They keep coming and Blair feels like it’s a major warning. Who is this woman? And why does she want Jim so badly?  
Warnings: language, violence  
Genre: Slash  
Rating: Mature  
Word Count: 6799  
Author Note: For Sammy Madison, who asked for an evil Carolyn and I shall try and deliver. Thank you for asking for more in this universe.

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/unpleasantdreams1_zps6fca8360.jpg.html)

Blair Sandburg was a dreamer and as he would tell you, it wasn’t all it was cracked up to be. Sometimes he had such horrid dreams that he wished he didn’t have this gift at all. But, usually when he was able to help the police department by telling them something from his dream. That made him feel like they were worth it. Blair had saved numerous people and they didn’t even know it was Blair’s doing. He preferred to stay out of the lime light. He had enough to handle being a dreamer and being a Guide to a Sentinel. Yes, his lover and partner in work, life and everything else was a full blown Sentinel. Blair was quite happy with his life, he had good friends, wonderful family with his mom and Jim’s dad and brother. They had two older friends that they saw often that lived in the same retirement community as William Ellison, Jim’s dad, lived. Blair had been dreamless for about two weeks and he was using it to rest up for the hard times that would no doubt be coming. It usually worked that way. Blair would have a quiet month and then two months of horrendous dreams. But, as long as he could help someone from having these dreams, he didn’t mind so much. Sometimes the dreams were Pernicious-like, causing great harm or damage in a way that was not easily seen or noticed. These were the ones that bothered Blair the most. The ones that stayed with him for a long while.

*

William Ellison was putting egg rolls in the oven to stay warm when the doorbell rang. He opened the door and found his best friend, Sam and his second best friend, Rebecca. They all lived at the retirement community and had become very close to William’s son, Jim and his mate, Blair. Jim and Blair were coming over for dinner that night and Sam and Rebecca were there to help him cook and get ready.

“I haven’t even started the rice yet for the stir-fried rice. I’m behind as usual. Rebecca, could you help with that?” William asked. 

“Of course, I can. Sam, why don’t you chop up the vegetables for us to stir fry?” she asked. 

“I don’t think there’s enough room in that kitchen for three of us. Jimmy and Blair will have to wait. I’m sure they don’t expect it to be done the moment they get here,” Sam pointed out. 

“That’s true, enough. Jimmy and Blair are pretty laid back, so I don’t know why I get nervous when I have them over,” William said. 

The doorbell rang and Sam went to answer it. “Hello, Jimmy and Blair. The slow pokes are still in the kitchen cooking. What can I get you to drink?” 

“I wouldn’t turn down a beer,” Jim answered. 

“Me either,” Blair chimed in. 

“Coming up,” Sam called over his shoulder as he went into the kitchen. 

“Hi Dad, hi Rebecca, it’s good to see you.”

“Hi William and Rebecca. Thank you for having us over,” Blair called out 

“Jimmy and Blair sit down in the living room and relax,” William ordered and both men sat as told. William almost laughed. 

“Are you starving?” Rebecca asked. 

Blair smiled at her. “No, not starving, just anxious to taste these egg rolls that William told us about all week. We love egg rolls, don’t we Jim?”

It was Jim’s turn to smile. He was so happy that he and his dad were good friends now. “I think we should be able to have a sampler.”

“No, Jimmy, you have to wait until dinner is all done. We’re getting there. Rebecca is helping.”

Sam came walking out with two beers and they were already opened. He handed one to each of them and smiled and sat down across from them. “So, what’s new with you guys? I haven’t seen you in almost two weeks.”

Blair was bouncing in place as he answered. “Sam, we had three big cases at the station and I was able to help with them. In fact, Jim said that if it wasn’t for my help they never would have found the bad guys. Even though one of them was a girl.”

“Those dreams are still coming, are they?” Sam asked. 

“Yes, they are still coming. Some days it’s okay and some days it drives me nuts. I’m just glad I don’t have them every night.”

“How do you feel about the dreams, Jimmy?” Sam asked. 

“Well, I sometimes worry about Blair but mostly, I let him handle the dreams. I’m just there to hug him afterwards. So, I guess I feel all right about them.”

“Enough talk about dreams,” Rebecca said. 

“Dinner is almost done. I hope it’s a good meal,” William said, nervously. 

Blair almost laughed. “William, you don’t usually have anxiety trouble when we come for dinner, why is this different?”

“Well, Blair, it’s like this… I’ve never cooked this meal before, and so it’s a gamble. It’ll either be great, or not.”

“Dad, it’ll be great. Stop worrying. Geeze. Now, I know where I get the worrying gene from.” 

Jim and Blair both laughed at this. Jim was indeed a huge worry wart. Just like his dad. 

“Dinner is served,” William called out and Jim and Blair both shot off the sofa. 

“It smells great, Dad.”

“Thank you, Jimmy, we’ll see how you feel after you eat it.”

They sat down around the table and started passing the food from person to person. Jim was in Chinese food heaven. It smelled so good. He was at least courteous enough to wait until they all had their food on their plates before he started. 

“Dig in, everyone,” William said. 

“This sweet and sour is excellent, William. Did you make it?” Blair asked. 

“Yes, I did. I’ll give you the recipe later on.”

Jim didn’t talk at all, he was too busy eating and eating and eating. 

Blair smiled at his lover. “Jim, you act like I never feed you.”

Jim looked up and everyone was staring at him. “I can’t help it. Chinese is one of my favorites and there isn’t one thing here that isn’t delicious. I love it all, Dad.”

“Good, Jimmy. I’m so glad it’s going over well. I think it turned out well, myself.”

Rebecca asked, “Would anyone like another beer?” 

“I would take one,” Blair said. Jim was too busy stuffing his face to say anything. Rebecca got two beers, one for herself and one for Blair. 

Once dinner was over, Jim pushed his chair back and sighed, happily. Everyone started laughing.

“What?” 

“Jimmy, you’re just too cute for words.”

“Dad, you sounded just like Blair for a second. He says that all the time.”

“I know, Jimmy. That’s where I got it from.”

Blair got up and started to clear the table and Rebecca said, “No, I’m helping William do this later on.”

“I sure wish you would let us clean up since you all did the cooking,” Jim said. 

“Jimmy, we’ll do this after you leave. Let’s all sit in the living room and have a nice evening.”

Jim did what his dad said and walked into the living room. He sat down next to Blair and held his hand. 

Rebecca saw this and smiled. “You two are too sweet. We just love you boys.”

“We love all of you, too,” Blair confessed. 

Not to outdone, Jim said, “I feel like I have a huge family with the three of you in it. I’m truly blessed.”

William asked, “Anything new going on?”

“We had the bullpen gang over last week and everyone played horseshoes or darts. They all asked about all of you, so the next time we invite them over, you three have to come, too,” Jim explained. 

“Jimmy, we’re the ones that are blessed. Thank you for having us in you and Blair’s life.”

Jim got up and hugged his dad really quick and then hugged Rebecca and finally, Sam. Blair sat on the sofa just beaming with happiness. 

“I hope you have pleasant dreams tonight, Blair,” Rebecca said. 

“Why thank you. It’s been a quiet week, so hopefully that’ll keep up.”

The five of them talked about anything and everything until Jim noticed his dad was getting tired. “Well, I think it’s time for us to go. Thank you so much for dinner and the wonderful company.”

“We had a great time, William. Thank you for having us over. Rebecca and Sam, it was fantastic seeing you as always.” Blair gave them a million dollar smile to go along with the nice sentiment. It worked. 

All three stood up to give hugs to the boys. Jim and Blair, loved that part. They were so lucky to have these older people in their lives. A lot of folks didn’t even know their families and friends. Once all the hugs were given, they left for the night. William sent egg rolls home with Jim and Jim was thrilled. 

The drive home was sort of quiet, so Blair thought he would start the conversation. 

“It was great, wasn’t it?” Blair asked. 

“They outdid themselves, but dad is getting too old for this shit. We’re going to have them at our house most of the time from now on. If that’s okay with you, that is.”

Blair smiled at being asked. “That’s great with me. I agree, he looked tired at the end of the evening and he still had to do dishes. From now on, it’s at our house.”

“Deal…” Jim took Blair’s hand in his and said, “I love you, Blair.”

“I love when you call me by my actual name. Not that I don’t like Chief, but I love how you say, Blair.”

Jim pulled up to the stop sign and drew Blair in for a quick kiss before the cars behind them started to honk. Both men smiled at each other. 

“I’m exhausted tonight, are you?” Blair asked. 

Jim thought about it and said, “You know, I am. I wonder why? We didn’t do anything too strenuous at work today.” 

Blair caressed Jim’s hand and answered, “Sometimes we just need to unwind and sleep. I really feel like we need to tonight. Unwind, I mean, not so much sleep.” Blair wiggled his eyebrows, making Jim laugh. 

“Someone feels touchy feely besides me. This is good to know,” Jim said. 

Jim pulled into the garage and shut it once inside. “Race you to the bedroom, Blair.”

“There you go with Blair again,” Blair teased and did indeed race Jim into the bedroom. The game was last one there was the bottom. So with any luck, Jim would be the bottom. Blair wanted to fuck Jim in the worst way. 

Jim came up behind Blair and put his arms around his waist. “You’re thinking about fucking me, aren’t you?”

“How do you know this shit?”

“You get a nervous look on your face. You still don’t feel comfortable enough to ask me. Ask me, Chief.”

“Jim, could I fuck you tonight?”

“I never thought you would ask. Come on, let’s get in the bedroom and you show me how it’s done,” Jim said, happily. 

All that could be heard in the house was groaning, moaning and pure love. Jim loved when Blair lost it and fucked his brains out. And then Blair held on to Jim for dear life afterwards, making Jim feel even more special. 

“I love you, Blair.”

“And I love you, Jim.”

“Goodnight, my precious one.”

“Goodnight…”

*

Blair saw the dark haired woman sitting and looking out the window, longingly. He wondered why he was dreaming about her. Suddenly, Jim was in the room and she smiled immediately. She went into his arms and he kissed her like he really meant it. He wanted her. She wanted him and they walked off to the bedroom. Blair woke up but Jim wasn’t awake for a change. Blair wondered if Jim was having the dream and Blair just got into that dream somehow. Why else would Blair be dreaming about some stranger sleeping with his mate? And why did Jim look so happy about it? Blair shook the dream off, because it was after all, a dream. Jim wouldn’t fuck around on him, would he?

*

Blair was at the station the next day when the dark haired woman from his dream walked off the elevator. Jim got up when he saw her and walked towards her and they kissed and hugged. Blair was at a loss. He had no idea who this was and why would Jim be kissing her in the bullpen? Why would Jim be kissing her, anywhere?

Jim turned to Blair and said, “Blair, come over and meet someone special.”

Blair walked over and smiled as much as he could and Jim said, “This is my ex-wife, Carolyn. She’s in town for a few weeks. Should we have her over for dinner?”

“Sure, what do you like, Carolyn? And my name is Blair Sandburg, by the way.” Blair didn’t even try to smile this time. 

“Oops, sorry, Chief. I forgot that not everyone knows you already.”

“Jimmy, could you and I have lunch today?” Carolyn asked sweetly, so what was Blair going to say? _No, you bitch. Get away from my man._

Jim looked at Blair for an answer and Blair said, “Bring me back something when you come back.”

Jim squeezed Blair’s shoulder and whispered, “You’re the best.”

 _No, I’m the dumbest._ Instead, Blair said nothing. Carolyn looked very happy to have won this round and Blair could tell she was ready to go for many more rounds. Suddenly, Blair realized he might be in for the fight of his life. 

Jim and Carolyn left soon after and Blair sat down quite irritated at life in general. Megan walked over to his desk and asked, “What’s up with the bitch? You could tell she has designs on him.”

“It’s Jim’s ex-wife and they’re just friends.” _You wish. No, you hope._

Two hours later, they still weren’t back and Blair was past worried and moved on to pissed off. Especially since he had dreamed about her the night before. 

Simon walked out and asked, “Where is Jim?”

“Having lunch with Carolyn, Simon.”

“Just tell him I want to see him as soon as he gets back,” Simon barked. 

Blair didn’t feel like telling him anything other than ‘go to hell’, but he would do it for Simon.

At three o’clock Jim walked in and looked sorry. Blair just pretended to do some work while he said goodbye to Carolyn. She stuck her head into Simon’s office and they talked for a few minutes and then she left for the day. 

“Chief, I hope you don’t mind, but I’m going to have dinner with her tonight. She said she has something to discuss with me,” Jim said. 

“Whatever, Jim. Simon wants to see you.”

“Are you mad, Blair?”

 _Are you stupid?_ “Just go and see what Simon wants.” _He probably wants their firstborn, which looks like it might happen._

“I’ll talk to you as soon as I come out,” Jim whispered. 

Blair ignored him, hoping he didn’t have to deal with any of this. 

When Jim came out, he was a little upset. “Simon wanted that paperwork that I haven’t even started yet and wanted to know why I was gone so long. He was acting like my dad.”

 _I think my eyes are bleeding. Something’s wrong with my ears, too._ “This is your place of work, Jim. People work here, not just take off for lunch.”

“You’re mad, right?” Jim asked, sounding somewhat irritated. 

“You could say that, Jim. You took a three hour lunch and you failed to even bring anything back for me.”

“Shit…I forgot. I’m sorry, Blair. It won’t happen again. We just got to talking about the old days and the next thing I knew, we were late. I’m sorry.”

“Forget it. I have…” _Liar! It’s imprinted on my mind until the day I die. She’s not winning this one. You’re too important to me._

“I’ll make it up to you, later, Blair.”

“I heard a joke today and it’s pretty funny.” Blair decided to change the subject. 

“Tell me,” Jim pleaded. Jim loved jokes even if they were bad.

“What do you call 500 lawyers at the bottom of the ocean?”

Jim thought a moment and said, “Tell me, I have no idea.”

Blair smiled and said, “Wait for it. They call it a good start.”

Jim burst out laughing and then proceeded to call everyone over to hear the joke. 

“Oh Sandy, you have a gift. You really should be a comedian.”

“Megan, it’s not like I created the joke, I’m just the storyteller.” 

Rafe and Brown burst out laughing again. 

“Oh Megan, would you like to have dinner with me tonight? At my house. Jim’s going out and I hate eating alone,” Blair asked. 

“I would love to, Sandy. What time?”

“About six would be good. We’ll order take out and not have to clean up after we’re done. God, I’m getting so lazy.”

Megan and Blair both laughed and Jim frowned. Jim was always a little jealous of the time Blair spent with Megan. Jim knew there was no sexual attraction, but Megan loved Blair like a brother and sometimes it bothered Jim.

“Where are you going, Jim?” Megan asked. 

“I’m taking my ex-wife to dinner, if you must know.”

“You drongo. I can’t believe this. Sandy, I’ll be there at 5:30 and we can start the party.”

Megan walked away and Jim asked, “What is a drongo?”

“A stupid person,” Blair replied and went back to work. 

“That’s plain unfair, Chief.”

“At least she didn’t call you a boofhead or a dill. That would even be worse,” Blair joked. 

“If my friends would have called you names, I would have stuck up for you,” Jim said. 

“Jim, I’m trying to focus on this paperwork here. I’m almost done and I need to get it in to Simon’s office.”

“Whatever…” _He’s pissed off, I don’t care what he says. I’m going to have to kiss ass tonight._

*

Jim took a shower and got dressed for the evening and Blair was none too happy about what he was wearing. Jim had on the tightest fitting jeans he owned, that hugged his body like crazy and the shirt was tight, too. _Did he have nothing else to wear?_

“Do I look good enough for Claim Jumper, Chief?”

“You look good enough for anything, man.”

Jim walked over to Blair and pulled him into his arms and kissed him. Blair wasn’t happy with the type of kiss it was, but he would have to accept what he got. The kiss lacked luster, unlike his usual kisses. 

“What time are you going to be home?” Blair asked. 

“I have to discuss something with her, so we might be awhile. I’m not going to say when so you don’t get mad if I’m late.”

“So, you’re saying you’ll stay out all night if you want, because you didn’t tell me a time?” Blair was getting irritated. 

“Chief, calm down. I’ll probably be back around 11:00 or so. I’ll see you later. Have fun with Megan. Don’t let her talk you into anything crazy. Don’t get arrested and try and be good,” Jim teased. 

Blair pulled Jim down for one more kiss, but this one didn’t lack luster. This one made Jim think about staying there. Blair could see it in his eyes. 

“I love you, Blair.”

“I love you, too. Now, have fun.” _I’m going to hell for all these lies I’m telling._

About 5:30, the doorbell rang and it was Megan. She took one look at Blair and knew he was upset. 

“Sandy, please don’t fret. Jim is so mashed, you have nothing to worry about.”

“And what does this mean, Megan?”

“He’s so in love with you. We all think it’s so funny. He thinks he’s all big, rough and tough, but he’s a marshmallow when it comes to you.”

Blair laughed. “I’m sure he wouldn’t appreciate that being said.”

“Then we won’t tell him, will we?” Megan hugged Blair and said, “Let’s go order dinner.”

*

“Jimmy, it’s so good to see you again.”

“It’s good seeing you, too, Carolyn. How is your family doing?”

“They are still the same. Boring. And how are things with you?”

“Everything is good. My dad bought us a house, it’s really nice and we have people over almost every weekend.”

“This is wonderful news, Jimmy. I’m so glad you made amends with your dad. Family is important. Especially one’s dad.”

“I’m glad, too.”

“Are you and Blair happy? You seem happy. But, I’m not sure.”

“We are very happy, Carolyn. Things just keep getting better and better for us.”

Carolyn held Jim’s hand and said, “I’d forgotten how large your hands are. It’s funny the things you think of when you see someone after a long while.”

“My hands aren’t that big, Carolyn.”

“I have some things to ask you, Jimmy, but I want to do that on my turf. So, you can ask Blair if you can come over tonight. It’s nothing bad. In fact, it may be something good.”

“Carolyn, I’ll see what Blair says.”

They ate dinner and then Jim dropped her off before he went to his house to have that dreaded talk with Blair. Jim wasn’t looking forward to that at all.

*

Jim walked in at about 9:00 and Megan was already gone. His luck was looking up. “Chief, I have to talk to you about something very important.”

“What?” Blair was listening because he knew it had to do with the witch. 

“Carolyn wants to talk to me tonight and I told her only if you were on board about it.”

“Jim, what would happen if you turned her down?”

Jim thought about it for a moment and said, “I don’t know, I didn’t really think about that.”

“I want you to seriously think about turning her down,” Blair said as calmly as he could. 

Jim just stared at Blair. “So basically, you’re saying you don’t trust me?”

“Jim, I trust you, I just don’t trust Carolyn.”

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/fightcomic_zps5b798e9e.jpg.html)

“Blair, I told her I would be over. Now you want me to say no?”

“It’s your life, your choice.”

“But, if I go, you’ll stop talking to me, right?” Jim asked. 

“No, I’ll talk to you but I won’t like you very much.”

“Oh that’s great, Blair. Now, I get to choose between my ex-wife and my lover.”

“Jim, let me tell you that I had a dream about Carolyn the other night and she’s not fooling around. She means business. She doesn’t care about anything else, she wants you. I see it in her eyes and feel it when she talks.”

“Why didn’t you tell me you had a dream?” Jim wondered. 

“I didn’t know what it meant, until I saw her. Now, I know. She’s going to ruin us, Jim.”

Jim began to pace and said, “I have to think about this, then I’ll decide.”

“Megan didn’t like Carolyn, either, so it wasn’t just me.”

“I wish everyone would stay out of my life.”

“You want me out of your life? I can arrange that,” Blair snapped. 

Blair turned and walked into the bedroom and got ready for bed. _I do not like his attitude._

Jim followed him in and said, “What? Now you have nothing to say?”

Blair climbed into bed and turned his bedside light out. Jim just stood there and wondered what was going on. He left the room and went in and got a beer. His phone rang while he was sitting in the living room and he answered, “Ellison.”

“Jimmy, do you think we could have that talk tonight. I have something important to ask you.” Carolyn asked. 

“Where are you staying? I’ll come over now.”

“Cascade Towers, room 259. I’ll see you in a few minutes.” 

Jim closed his cell and got ready to go. He didn’t even bother telling Blair he was leaving because he was pissed off at Blair. 

Blair was wide awake and heard the garage door opening and wondered where Jim was going at ten o’clock at night.

_I just know he didn’t go over to Carolyn’s. Not after what I told him._

Blair turned the light on by his bed and decided to read his book. He tried to concentrate, but he found that difficult. Instead he turned the tv on in the bedroom and decided to watch the news.

*

When Jim arrived, he knocked on the door and Carolyn pulled him inside. “Jimmy, it’s so good to see you.”

“Carolyn, it’s only been an hour since I saw you last.”

“It seems like longer. Sit down, I have things to discuss with you.”

Jim sat down on the end of the bed and she sat next to him. “Jimmy, I want to have a baby. I know you’re with Blair, but I really want a child with you. I know you better than anyone else and I want it to be our child. And I want you to think on it first before you say no.”

Jim sat there in shock. This isn’t what he thought she wanted at all. Blair was so wrong about Carolyn. “I’m sorry, I can’t do that.”

“See, Jimmy, you’re not even giving it thought. You’re just saying no right away. Please think about it. Wouldn’t we make a beautiful child?”

“Beautiful or not, we’re not having a child.”

Carolyn started to cry. Jim wasn’t expecting that and he put his arm around her and said, “I’m so sorry, Carolyn, but it just wouldn’t work.”

She started to kiss him and he pulled back and said, “I said no, Carolyn and I meant no.”

“You’ll either give me what I want or I’ll tell everyone that we slept together. Think how your little fairy friend will feel then.”

Jim stood up and said, “I’ll see you, Carolyn. Don’t call me again. We have nothing to discuss.”

“I hope you have fun with all of the rumors,” she said, nastily. 

Jim walked out and knew this wasn’t going to go over well at his house. Blair was right about her. Not that she wanted him, but she was dangerous in her own way. Jim was going to have to apologize and hope Blair forgave him.

*

Even mad, Blair was tired, so he had fallen asleep. He dreamed of an older woman who was very pretty. She was standing at the sink in a kitchen doing dishes and singing. Blair decided that it was a nice dream and he was enjoying watching her. As he watched, she finished up the dishes and dried her hands. She took her apron off from making dinner and looked out the window above the sink. She looked at a shed that was in the back yard and smiled. Blair had no idea why she was smiling about a shed. She checked on the front door to be sure it was locked and then walked out the back door towards the shed. Once she got there, she opened the door and there was a man chained up against the wall, with tape across his mouth and he looked like he had been beaten. Now, Blair was concerned. Why did she have someone chained up in her shed behind her house? And who was this man? Better yet, who was the woman? Blair really looked at the woman this time and saw something different than before. She looked angry and cruel. What had driven her to this point? Blair looked at the man and saw that he was about 30 years old and looked like he was clean cut at one time. Not anymore. He was crying and Blair knew that this woman aimed to kill him. She smiled at him before she hit him across the face with a shovel. She reared back and hit him once again. His neck looked broken and Blair was fairly certain he was dead. She checked to see if he was alive and then unchained him from the wall. She whispered, “Bet you don’t like when the table was turned, did you? Now, I need to find someone new. A real man wouldn’t have cried. That’s why I had to kill you. You brought it on yourself.” She went out to the back yard and started digging a large hole. Before long it was deep enough for a body and she drug the body out and threw him in the hole. “You’ll never hurt me again, Milo.” She began to cover his body with dirt and before long all that was left was a spot that looked dug up. Blair noticed that there were no houses next to her house. She was totally alone in the back yard. No one to look out a window or anything else. Blair got the feeling that she was out in the country somewhere. And that was the last thing he remembered. He woke up and Jim was lying on the bed next to him and pulled him close to let him know he was safe. Blair was so glad that Jim was home. Blair grabbed the tape recorder and began telling Jim about the entire dream. Once he was finished, he got up and got his sketch pad and started drawing furiously. He knew that this woman was going to kill another man if he didn’t help stop her. He didn’t even have time to ask Jim about his visit with Carolyn.

Jim sat close by without saying a word. He knew the drill. Blair needed silence and time to draw without interruption. He finished the woman and then drew the man. Once they were both done, he said, “Have you ever seen them before?”

“No, Chief, never have. But, we’ll check missing persons tomorrow and see if we can find this man. I’m sure he’s missed by someone. Work, family or someone will file a report with a picture inside. This drawing will be helpful in finding him, too. What do you think about the woman?”

“She evidently was hurt by someone named Milo. We need to look for abuse cases and maybe even a missing man named Milo. I have a feeling that she started with him and kept looking for a replacement, Milo.”

“Chief, we’ll take care of this tomorrow. It will wait until then,” Jim pointed out. 

“Okay…” Blair answered and didn’t sound quite sure about it. 

“I wanted to tell you that you were almost right about Carolyn. She didn’t want me, Chief. She wanted my sperm. She threatened to start a rumor about her and me, to upset you and our friends. I’m just warning you. And I need to apologize for being an ass. I should have listened to you. You wouldn’t have warned me without a good reason. I’m really sorry, babe.”

“Wow, she wanted a baby? Man, I was way off, wasn’t I?”

“Not really. She did want something from me that she couldn’t have, so there is that.”

Blair hugged Jim very hard and said, “No more fighting between us.”

“I agree. I don’t like arguing and I need to trust you more. If you had a dream, that would have made you more nervous about me being with her. I’m just sorry you had to go through all that.”

“Thank you for the apology, Jim. I love you so much.”

“I love you, back. Now, let me wash my face and hands and we’ll go to sleep for a while.”

“Sounds good to me,” Blair answered. 

Blair laid back on the bed and thought, _Things didn’t get screwed up at all. You were way off, Sandburg._

Jim slid into bed and shut the lamp off. He pulled Blair into his arms and whispered, “I’ll love you forever.”

Blair spooned with Jim and started to go to sleep right away. He hadn’t been sleeping long when the man from his dream was standing at the foot of the bed. Blair’s heart was racing at the sight of his bloody face. 

“Can you help me?” the man asked. 

“Can you tell me where you were at when she killed you?”

“It’s Milo’s ranch. She kept calling me Milo and blamed me for everything that had gone wrong in her life. I think I might not be the first one.”

“I’m sorry, you’re gone. Do you know your name?”

“Derrick Davis. My wife is probably worried. Could you please tell her that all of the life insurance information is in the metal box in our closet? Then please tell her how sorry I am to have left her.”

“It’s good meeting you, Derrick. I will tell your wife what you said.”

A bright light was shining in the background and he said, “I think maybe I need to go.”

“I think you do. I’ll talk to your wife, Derrick. Watch her from up there, okay?”

“I will. Thank you.” And then Blair woke up to a wide awake Jim. 

“You got his name?”

“I did. It’s Derrick Davis and he asked me to tell his wife something. So, I’ll need to tell her that as soon as we find the body. I can’t tell her beforehand because she’ll wonder about us.”

“Feel like sleeping now, Blair?” 

“I’m exhausted. Wake me up at five, please? I want to get in and start looking because I think she’ll try to get another Milo.”

“Rest well, Chief. I’ll wake you at five.”

*

When Jim woke Blair up at five, Blair was well rested. He thought he would have more dreams, but he slept the entire night. He was glad of that.

They showered, dressed and each took their own vehicle to the station because Blair had classes to teach. 

When they walked into the bullpen Megan was glaring at Jim. 

“Looks like the rumor mill has started,” Jim announced, quietly. 

Blair climbed up on top of his desk and said, “Listen up everyone, Jim didn’t do anything. Someone was pissed off that he didn’t and they are spreading rumors. Believe what you want, but Jim is innocent.” Blair got down and Jim just smiled at him. 

“On the desk, Chief? Really?”

“Hey, I’m short. I wanted them all to see me,” he kidded. 

Everyone patted Jim on the back and Henri said, “Sorry, man. We thought she was telling the truth.”

“It’s good that you’re all sticking up for Blair. I like that,” Jim replied. 

Blair walked to Simon’s office and said, “Can I come in?”

“Another dream?” 

“Yes, sir and this one is really messy. We need to get on it right away. Here is my transcript of the dream, I typed it before we came and here are the pictures of the two people involved. We need to start looking for an abuser named Milo.”

“Sandburg, this is very helpful except for the fact that we don’t know where she is. Couldn’t you have gotten that from them?”

“Read the paper, Simon. I got plenty.” Blair walked out of the office and had copies for everyone else to see. Blair handed them out and everyone started reading. 

Megan got almost excited and said, “I know of an abuser named Milo. He was a ranch owner. This would fit, wouldn’t it?”

“Let’s pull up that paperwork, Megan,” Jim said. 

She sat down and started in right away.

Within an hour, she had found the Milo that she was thinking of. He had a wife that he abused on a weekly basis. But nothing for the last six months. Megan looked at the picture of the wife and knew it was the woman from Blair’s drawing. “I found him, you guys. Milo Mills is his name. Her name is Catherine Mills. Let’s get all the paperwork together and we’ll pick her up tonight. Good work, Blair.”

“Good work, Megan. This makes is so much easier. I’ve got to get to the university, so I’ll see you all at three.”

Jim gave him a thumbs up and Blair got on the elevator. He didn’t want to be late for his class.

Blair thought about Carolyn the entire time he was driving to the university. He really wished she had kept things nice so they could all be friends. Now, she made it impossible. And Jim would probably feel guilty about that for some reason. Blair knew he was going to have to ask Jim about Carolyn. Neither man had ever talked about loves in their lives, so maybe it was time. 

Blair taught his class and then handed out the test papers that he had graded. He was so proud of them all. The lowest grade there was an 86%. Blair couldn’t squawk about that. These kids were actually learning something and he was pleased as could be about that. At two-thirty, he finished all his work and left for the station. He was looking forward to finding out about Milo and his wife, if that’s who it was.

*

Blair walked into the bullpen and it was hopping. The DA was there and there were lawyers that were complaining about lack of evidence and Blair just went to his desk and sat down. He was hoping no one would even notice he was there. No such luck. Jim saw him, smiled and walked over and patted him on the back. “We got her, Chief. She already had a new guy in the shed. She drugged him at a bar and helped him to her car and then the rest is history. They found seven bodies in the back yard. There might even be more. We’ve identified some of them already. So, they’ll be able to rest. So will you.”

“I’m glad, Jim. I’m glad that this case is done. Did Milo abuse her?”

Jim got close and whispered, “She still thinks Milo is alive. She’s nuttier than a pecan pie.”

“So, she won’t go to prison, she’ll go to Conover, I bet,” Blair guessed. 

“She’s already being transferred. The DA and the lawyers are fighting about probable cause for being there. We told them it was a phone call. They don’t believe us, imagine that?”

“So, she might get off?”

“No, she’s going to away for a long while, Chief. Not to worry.”

“We need to stop by Mrs. Davis’s house so I can tell her where the insurance papers are in the closet.”

“Megan already made the notification and told her that most men keep things like that in a metal box in the closet. So, they went and looked and sure enough, there it was. All the papers she needed were right there. Megan said she thinks that helped a little bit. They had two small children and Mrs. Davis was quite upset, understandably. Megan gave her a card and asked her to call if she had troubles. So, you don’t have to worry about contacting her at all.”

“Thank God, Megan did it. I didn’t want to have to face her after she heard that news. How horrible,” Blair said. 

“Want to help me type up the report for all this?” Jim asked. 

Blair rolled his eyes at his lover. “In other words, you want me to do it.”

“That would be great, Chief. Thanks for volunteering,” Jim said, snickering. 

Jim watched as Blair started typing up the reports from everyone about everything and knew that he had the best partner in the world. Jim was very sorry that Blair had had the unpleasant dreams but he knew that Blair was good at handling them. 

Jim also knew that he loved Blair more than life itself. And he’d have to be sure and tell him that later on that night. 

Jim looked over at Blair again and saw Blair smiling and Blair whispered, Sentinel soft, “I love you, too.”

Jim was already forgiven. Blair was the best of everything and Jim was one lucky son-of-a bitch. He was also a very happy one.

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/ending_zpsc81b8370.jpg.html)

The end 


End file.
